She Gave Him Peace
by misswhiteblack
Summary: Four years after the war Harry sits on a bench and reflects on the loss of a girl who was more than a friend ... she was more of a sister. R


The messy brown haired man sat quietly in the autumn breeze which swept around him. He sat on a single wooden bench in the middle of a park. Not many people were about but every Saturday for the last four years had found Harry James Potter sitting at the same bench remembering the same thing over and over. Sometimes he was joined by Ron and Hermione but they mainly worked at this time on a Saturday. The bench he sat on had sat there for only four years and yet many of Harry's team members swore that there was a dip in the bench from where Harry had sat for so long. It was what was called a remembrance bench. The words written on the back were simple, _For Kerr who kept us alive, who kept us sane and who kept us laughing._ Kerrys Lily Alexis White Black was the person that Harry sat on the bench thinking about. He had thought about her everyday since they had lost her.

_The battle was in full rage as Harry and Ron stood back to back fighting off the Death Eaters. Many were lying on the ground. Harry could see Luna lying obviously dead under Goyle, Kinglsey Shacklebolt was also dead having killed Snape and then been killed by Lucius Malfoy. The order was still fighting but so were the Death Eaters. Harry could see Kerr out the corner of his eye fight a brown haired Death Eater by the name of Coran. Her black hair was wild, there was blood trickling down her cheek and her emerald eyes were burning furious._

Harry's mind had blocked the rest of the battle. He couldn't think about it. It was far too painful. All those people that had been lost, all his friends that had died fighting, it hurt him to remember and so his mind blocked it out. Yet that one memory lasted. The last time he had seen Kerr and now she was gone. Gone forever like Luna, like Kingsley, like Dumbledore, like Hagrid, like Flitwick, like Dean, like the many he had lost. Kerr was the one he remembered the most. She had been his family, his sister almost. The only daughter of Sirius and Serena Black, she had been the closest thing he had to a sibling and she was gone, lost. Her body had never been found and so no grave existed. There was only this bench standing in her memory, the bench where Harry sat.

He had first met her at her own father's funeral. He had never seen her before and suddenly she was there and telling him everything that he had never known, never been told. Kerr told him the stories he had never heard about his parents. He heard the scrapes his father got into that not even Sirius could have told him. Kerr's mother, Serena, had been his father's best friend, almost his father's sister and Kerr was the same to Harry. She had been there for him through everything and he hoped that he had been there for her. Before the war Kerr lost her mother to the Death Eaters who killed Serena only weeks after her recovery from Captive Shock Syndrome. Then they were launched into war. He had never seen Kerr as strong as she was during the war. She was amazing. She was there for everyone but most of all for him. She was there for every moment he needed her. He never had to ask but she was there, always there beside him, through everything just like Ron, just like Hermione and just like Sirius would have.

Harry sighed and leaned forward on his hands which rested on the edge of the bench curls underneath. He glanced around the park. The green grass was almost over taken by the beautiful bright autumn leaves that still fell from the trees whipping around in the wind. He didn't know why but sitting at his bench thinking of her may have seemed sad to the rest of the world but to Harry it was peace. Kerr always helped him during the war so he didn't see why she couldn't help him now and she did help. Even to think of her brought him a peace of mind. Suddenly his finger touched something. He felt it again and then looking around pulled it out from under the bench. It was a piece of parchment but not just any piece of parchment, a letter. On the front the simple black handwriting said _Harry James Potter._ He frowned and glanced around before turning it over to see the Black Family seal upon it. He broke it open.

_My dearest Harry,_

_I've seen you sitting at this bench so often, just sitting staring, thinking and I know that it is my fault. I know that you are hurting because I wasn't there to support you after the war. I wasn't there to help you through the deaths of so many. I have been a coward but I have missed you. Now from missing you I have come back. I am back to see you, to be with you, to be near you. You see I know you miss me and I have missed you more than I can say. You are my family, you are my brother and I am home._

Before Harry could read further the letter blew from his hand and down the path. He jumped immediately to his feet and chased it down the path grabbing at it on the ground but grabbing leaves instead of the letter. It raced away from him and he chased it not looking where he was going. Then the letter stopped caught against the leg of a figure in a black cloak. Harry immediately pulled out his wand and slowly rose to full height and there in front of his eyes were a pair of startling emerald green eyes. The black hair was exactly as he remembered just as the pale skin was so familiar and the only new thing was a scar by her left eyebrow. She had a slight smile on her lips.

'Hey Harry,' she said softly.

'Kerr.' He hugged her suddenly and he felt her arms tighten round his waist as she buried her face in his neck. He smiled broadly. It felt good to have her back in his arms, hugging her like he used to.

'I'll never leave you again,' she whispered. 'I want to be here to give you peace.'

As she straightened up Harry look at her and smiled. She had tears shinning on her cheeks and she had obviously bit her lip but she was there, she was back and Harry couldn't be more grateful. He didn't care why she had gone but she was there now and that was all he needed to know. Kerr was there.

'You gave me peace in a lifetime of war.'


End file.
